


Melon Distraction

by orphan_account



Series: TH Frustration Prompts Fill [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Large Breasts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was jiggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melon Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt at TH Frustration Prompts:  
> Tom is listening to his wife tell him something but is distracted by her large breasts.

He had the perfect self control at all times, shown how he had not once fondled you from behind everytime you walk around the house or when he sees you since the marriage and even before that. But today, his sleep addled mind had made his self control vanished. There was also the fact that your habit of wearing no bra when at home affected him even before the marriage and the engagement.

He was not blind to your assets, curvy waist, smooth legs and quite large breasts that bounce and jiggle whenever you walk moreso when you were hyper and you were always hyper. And right now while you are wearing your newly bought sleeping dress and explaining to him something, he had stop listening and was now full on staring at your breasts that were full, jiggly and nipples erect, as you wave your arms all over the place for emphasis making it even more bouncy.

His cock was already straining his shorts and you were oblivious to it, just as how you are oblivious to your husband's burning stare at your breasts that were now full on bouncing.

"Tom?" you say his name as you tilt your head in confusion at the same time bringing more attention to your breast by folding your arms beneath it.

Startled Tom blushed furiously "yes, dear?" he asked trying to look at his wife straight in the eyes and failing as it keeps on going back to your breasts. Of course you catch on and smirk at this, abandoning your cereals, you lean over the counter and smile innocently at Tom.

"what do you think?" you ask intentionally vague.

"They're huge" Tom blurts out and he blushes upon realizing this and being the gentleman that he is feared the wrath of his wife.

"mmm..." You say full on poker face as your husband fears the retribution "They grow whenever I gain weight" you say and Tom, bless his soul, tries to save himself and remain in your good books by saying "I really didn't notice!"

The glint in your eyes made him shiver "oh, but your previous statement says otherwise" and you make a point by cupping them in your hands and play with them. You smile innocently at him "They're softer too now, you know fat and all of that..." You thank your past self for needing acting skills for self preservation during Univerisity days as you trail off pretending to think about your next words "not that you would notice since you haven't groped them since our honeymoon."

You end the act with a smile and go back to explaining to Tom about the trip. Your husband on the otherhand could no longer take it and did an amazing act of parkour by jumping over the kitchen counter and grope your breasts.

You moan upon his ministrations.

"You're right, they've gotten softer and larger" Tom says as his lips hover behind your ear before he sucks on your neck, both hands still groping your large breasts, his erection pressing to your underwear.

"I read somewhere that massaging breasts makes them large too" Tom mumbles as he places a hickey on your neck and you lean more to him.

"hah...theen! we sh-should test that theowy!!!"

Tom's hand had wandred away from your breasts and to your erogenous zone, your sides, which scrambled your pronounciation.

"Bed room?"

"anywhere is fine" You say but sensing his smile made your competitive side flare up and you add "we never did try tit fuck". It's worth mentioning how Tom gets turned on by your knowledge of sex despite being oblivious to sexual innuendos.

Tom carries you to the bedroom and both of you fall on the bed and you laugh at his morning lust, something that has never happened until now.

"ah by the way, I'm wearing the one that has a slit under"

You were a well-shagged woman until tomorrow morning.


End file.
